Sometimes It Slips Out
by michaela88
Summary: Lydia and Stiles have a complicated relationship. Written before al the crazy really went down. Stydia all the way. Some Scott/Allison/Isaac and Derek/Lydia.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Jeff Davis owns everything. If I owned even the tiniest bit – we would have Stydia.

A.N: Hey guys! This is my first ever Teen Wolf fic! Naturally, a Stydia, as they are my OTP 3 I really hope you like it! Reviews make me so happy!

A.N.2: Also, I've tried to stay as close to the characters as I could but writing Stiles and Lydia dialog turned out to be really really hard, and I'm not sure I did them justice… but I still really hope you like it!

Love, Michaela!

* * *

"Absolutely not" Lydia says slamming her locker door shot and turning to Allison. "There's just no way," she says and they start walking to their next class.

"Why not?" Allison whines, which is something that so rarely happens that it makes both girls stop mid-step. Allison looks a little disgusted by herself and Lydia's eyebrows come closer in confusion. But within a beat they both shake it off and march on.

"Because, " Lydia says, as though the last five seconds didn't happen, "A dance? In Beacon Hill High? Really? Can there be a bigger come-get-me sign on it?" she asks rhetorically as they take their seats. Allison looks at her with quizzing eyes, and Lydia rolls hers "Have you never seen, read, or heard of horror? A dance in a high school is like the biggest magnet for the supernatural and murderous troubles," she says like it's the most trivial thing in the world.

Allison can't deny that all past formal and/or important events in this particular high school have been menacingly laced with death and chaos. But never the less Allison craves for a little distraction. Dressing up, dancing, _smiling_ for once. So she pressures her best friend more.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" Lydia gives her a dirty side ways look. "It will! I promise you!"

Lydia just shakes her head, her red locks dancing around her face, Allison breaks into a huge smile "Yes!" she says "It's gonna be epic!" she is about to say something else but their teacher walks in.

"Did Scott or Isaac ask you to the dance yet?" Lydia asks as the girls put down their trays in the cafeteria.

Allison blushes deeply "Yes. Both" she mumbles. Lydia's smile is wide and sneaky "I knew it!" she hisses accusingly "I knew this is why you were hell-bent on this ridicules thing! You don't want to be alone with them!" Allison throws a carrot slice at her, which Lydia easily avoids.

"We're going as friends. All three of us." Allison clarifies. Lydia snorts unattractively.

She never used to do that, things that were unattractive. Lydia Martin was nothing if not the wet dream of everyone in this school. And when she used to sit with Jackson and his popular crowd, she always needed to make sure she never lost her appeal. Now things are different. She still is the wet dream of everyone in this school, a fact made clear when 13 of the most popular guys in her year made a pass and tried to get her to be their date. But now she was less concerned with who and how. With Jackson gone, she is no longer had this itch to be extra perfect.

"You and Scott? Friends? Please. And Isaac there as what? A peeping tom? " Lydia says, biting into her lunch.

"Well we're trying" Allison admits a little deflated. Lydia opened her mouth to say something, but Allison cut her off, "Whom are you going with?" she asks with a cheeky smile. Suddenly, Lydia becomes acutely aware that she in fact has no date. Every one of those 13 guys that asked her got turned down, and defeated, went to look for other dates.

"I… I don't' know yet" Lydia answers truthfully.

Before she has time to consider her options, a loud crush was heard in the cafeteria. Lydia sharply looks up, her whole body tensing. This werewolf lives they were living had her constantly on edge. Her eyes dart around the room in search of the origin of the sound. Soon enough she finds it. Stiles. He is standing at the other side of the room, after having just bumped into someone, making them drop their tray. A few months ago, she would have rolled her eyes at the site and gone on with her lunch, but today Lydia found that she had to bite the inside of her cheeks to prevent her from smiling.

She looks on as Stiles waves his arms around, trying to reason himself out of the situation, no doubt. She watches how his eyes are focused on the guy he is talking to, how his hands are frantically moving around, how his chest heaves, so out of breath he is. That's what you get for talking that fast. She sees how the other guy gets so wrapped up in Stile's words that he simply nods, and walks away, dazed. She watches how Stiles turns around after him, waving goodbye to the guy's back. She looks at his hand, the one that is up in the air, his palm spread open. He had large hands. Maybe even as large as Jackson's. But there was also something very gentle about his hands. About his skinny fingers, the way he moves them. She looks on as he runs that same hand through his hair. Now that he has it. She will never say this out loud, but Lydia much prefers him with hair. It made him look, older? Smarter? Not that he needed to get any smarter. She isn't sure why, but she _is_ sure that he looked much better with it.

"LYD!" Allison all but screams, snapping Lydia out of her daze. "You were not listening to a word I said, were you?" Allison asks. Lydia just shrugs innocently. Allison wrinkles her nose disapprovingly at her friend, but before she has time to scold her, the bell rings and they both have to run off to different classes.

After her class Lydia gathers her belongings and is on her way to her locker to change the books before her last class of the day. On her way she walks by Stiles' locker. His head deep inside it. She is sure it was because he misplaced something in it. How can you lose something in such a tiny space is beyond her, but if someone was capable of it – Stiles was definitely the one. She is already half way from his locker to hers when suddenly she turns around sharply and walks back to his locker. Stiles still has his head deep in the small metal compartment and he completely misses her standing on the other side of the door.

"So…" she begins, scaring him so much, Stiles bangs his head on something inside the locker she couldn't see. "How come you haven't asked me yet?" she inquires with a casual tone.

Popping his head out of the locker, Stiles shuts the door and rubs the part of his head that he banged. "Scare the living crap out of me why don't you?" he whines, "Can't you like… I don't know; hang a bell around your neck? So I'd know that you're coming?" Lydia just rolls her eyes at him.

"Well? How come?" she asks again, completely ignoring his whines. Stiles examines his hand, as if to check if he was bleeding from the hit. "Huh? Ask you what?" he says absent-mindedly.

"To the dance tomorrow" Lydia clarifies.

Stiles' eyes shoot to hers, and Lydia can't decide if he looks more paranoid or confused.

"W… What?" Stiles chocks out.

"The dance? Tomorrow night? How come you didn't ask me to go?" she asks as if it was just asking him what time it was.

"I… well I, You know… the dance, and you - and… and the time " he starts stumbling over his words.

"Out with it Stiles" Lydia says with an eye roll.

"Well… I sort of asked someone else actually…" he admits timidly, feeling very confused. Was he supposed to ask her?

Lydia's eyes widen, and for a split second Stiles could've sworn he saw real hurt flash through them, but it was gone so fast that he can't be sure.

"Oh…" is all Lydia can manage.

"Yeah…" Stiles says, an uneasy feeling downing on him "Katy Green… from... "

"Mr. Harris's chemistry class" Lydia finishes for him, and Stiles just nods.

Lydia isn't sure what it is that she is feeling. Her eyes sting, and also, now she is a bit lightheaded. But mostly she just really wants not to look at Stiles right now.

"Yeah... We had this assignment to do together, and we sort of got to talking and I don't know, I just kind of asked her, and she just kind of said yes" he explains sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Lydia looks down as she just kept nodding.

"And all there guys were asking you, and I knew you must have said yes to at least one of them and… " Stiles never gets to finish that sentence because Lydia cuts him off, "Yeah, no, sure. Of course. " She says, and keeps nodding. "I have to get something from my locker before class. I'll see you later" she mumbles, and walks right past Stiles. In the complete opposite direction from her locker.

"But you locker is this way…" Stiles says turning after her, but Lydia somehow manages to disappear between all the people in the halls.

Lydia walks away as fast as she can, she doesn't even know where she is heading until she pushes through the doors and finds herself outside of the school building. Without a second thought she walks to her car, throws her belonging to the back seat, and simply drives off.

By the time Lydia parks her car at home, her mascara is smeared all over her face. She isn't sure why it is that she's crying. She isn't sure why this hurts so much. To be completely honest, she isn't even really sure what _this_ is. All Lydia can think clearly is that she had never felt this kind of pain before.

And when one is in pain, one makes stupid decisions. That was the only way to explain why through her tears, Lydia texts the only person she can think of.

To: Aiden.

Lose your date. You're taking me. Be here at 8pm sharp tomorrow. With a car.

Aiden is a great choice. He is the best kind of painkiller. She has no sentiments about him and the sex will be sensational. That's all she needs, really. Not two minutes pass, and her phone buzzes in her hand. A text.

From: Aiden.

Done.

Lydia doesn't even smile. She just tosses her phone back into her bag. And silently walks into her house, and then her room, locking the door behind her.

As the day stretches, Lydia receives a few text messages from Stiles, but she ignores them all. She can't however, ignore the sharp pain in her chest and the nauseating twists in her stomach whenever she sees his name flash on her screen. In the back of her mind, she registers that it's the first time in almost six months that she is ignoring him.

She and Stiles didn't talk much during the summer, after the whole Jackson thing, but whenever he called, and he did so every six days at exactly 6:35pm, she answered. And they would talk for an hour or until she realized whom it was she was talking to and just how close she was to never hanging up. But as the school year started, with the deer and the birds and the chaos, they now talk everyday. And if they can't talk face-to-face, no more then two hours would pass until they communicated via texts or phone calls. And she would always, _always _answer when he calls. But not today.

On the other side of the line, Stiles is left baffled. Why in the world would she not answer him? He starts panicking, but when Allison tells him that she had in fact spoken to Lydia in between the times he was trying to reach her, he comes to the conclusion that they were simply taking a step back. It pains him, far more than he will ever want to admit, that Lydia is taking their relationship a step back. He was so sure that they were on the right track. Getting closer and closer by the day. Why in the world would she go back? Is it really so bad for her to be his friend? He is not even toying with the thought of her looking at him as something more. But even just a friend, is it that bad for her? After 8 text and two phone calls, Stiles gives up. If Lydia wants to talk to him – she knows how to find him.

The next morning, Lydia decides that she still isn't fit to attend school. School being Stiles. She texts Allison that she was skipping the day, that she is going shopping for a dress and that she'll see her at the dance. She drives over to her favorite dress shop in town. Walking in and she gets lost browsing the hangers. She tries on about five dresses before finding one that she liked. It's a one shoulder, deep burgundy, floor length dress. It's rather simple, but the color is what makes Lydia buy it. There is something menacing in that shade, and for some reason, she can't help but be drown to it.

Lydia arrives home later then she had planed, so getting ready has to be cut short. She lets her hair fall around her, soft curls dancing around her face. She applies the darkest shade of lipstick she owns. Her dress and make up contrasting with her pale skin.

Her doorbell rings, Lydia looks up – 8pm on the dot. Grabbing her clutch she makes her way down stairs to the door. Aiden looks at her in amazement.

"Wow" he manages "You look great" he says smiling seductively.

"I know, right?" Lydia retorts, not bothering to return the complement. It doesn't seem to faze him all that much. She looks at Aiden closely. He looks good; there is no denying that. He is wearing a suit, and some fancy leather shoes. But all Lydia can think of is how she wishes he was dressed in some simple dress pants, and a button down. With a crooked tie, and a pair of convers. She also wishes that his lustful eyes were replaced with a softer pair. Warmer. That are a lighter shade of brown, with gold specks in them. As Aiden opens the door for her to his mini, she really just wants it to be a jeep.

The school parking lot is packed with kids from their year, all arriving at the same time wearing their most festive dresses and suits. An uneasy feeling nestles itself in the pit of Lydia's stomach, but she pushes it even lower, and smiles through it. She looks over at Aiden just in time to see him hide a flask in his inner right pocket. She smiles at that. She is going to need alcohol in order to get through tonight.

Together, she and Aiden walk into the gym. They aren't touching, but there is no mistaking that they're together. They both stop at the entrance, scanning the crowd for people they know. In an uncomfortable turn of events, all the people they know are standing together. Lydia figures it's because of Danny. Him and Ethan we're officially Beacon Hill's It couple. Looking closely at the group Lydia is happy to see that Stiles and _Katy_ aren't there.

"Should we...?" Aiden asks, mentioning with his head towards the group.

"Yeah, sure…" Lydia says, game face on.

As they approach their friends, Lydia sees Scott snapping his head up to meet her eyes with a look that she can't quiet figure out. But she does feel Aiden tensing next to her.

She turns to him, and puts a hand on his arm "Now, now" she says in a seductive tone "This is a school dance. And we came to have fun. So play nice;" she says, looking him straight in the eyes "And if you do, I'll let you play with me later." She winks at him. Aidan immediately softens his stance. Lydia smiles victoriously and loops her arm through his as they get to the group.

"Hey guys" Lydia says smiling broadly.

Allison whips around, a huge smile on her face "You made it!" she says, hugging Lydia closely. "You look amazing!" she gushes. Lydia smiles softly.

"Looking great yourself Miss Argent!" She returns the compliment honestly. She really does, Allison looks wonderful in a dark blue dress, and short kitten hills, so to not offend one of her dates Lydia can only assume. Lydia checks out the boys. Isaac and Scott are wearing some put together suit, Danny and Ethan are both looking sharp in tailored suits, just like Aiden.

"You boys sure know how to put on a show," Lydia says, smiling at her friends. There is a collective mumble of gratitude.

Suddenly a voice comes from behind Lydia, "Hey! Sorry we're late! You would not believe the lecture I had to sit through with my dad!"

Stiles.

That statement is followed by a giggle.

_Katy._

Everyone greets the new arrivals with warm smiles. Taking a deep breath, Lydia plasters on the biggest fake smile she has, and turns around to greet them herself.

"H - Hey…" her voice faltering and failing as she looks down to see Stiles and Katy holding hands. Her smile drops. That tingle in the pit of her stomach now feels more like a punch. From a werewolf.

No one seems to notice Lydia's change in demeanor, not even Stiles. In fact, he seems rather blown away by her.

"Wow…" ha says smiling widely at her, completely missing her pained expression. "You look beautiful…" he says, and Lydia looks up sharply, locking her eyes with his. There they were. Those warm eyes, that are soft brown and have those specks of gold. He really means it, so simply, so honestly. He thinks that she looks beautiful. She smiles timidly, blushes and bows her head a bit.

Lydia gives him a once over. Stiles is wearing dress pants, with a gray button down, and that same skinny tie. And those worn out, barely holding it together black All Stars of his. He looks perfect, she thinks. But then she sees his hands. Holding Katy's and it's like another punch. And she isn't able to speak.

"Let's go get a table, put our stuff…" Allison suggests after a beat. Lydia is the first to turn around and look for a table.

The music is so loud, and so upbeat and happy, and she really isn't in the mood for all this. So Lydia just sits at the table, watching all her friends dance and have fun. And for a second she almost forgets who and where they are, and smiles at how normal they all are for the night.

Allison and Scott are dancing far to close together for it to be anything in the vicinity of friendly. But Lydia can't help but noticing how every few seconds Allison looks over at Isaac. He is surrounded by girls from their year. They all want a piece of that action, apparently. Lydia isn't sure when Isaac became such a wanted man. She can't blame any of the girls though; he really is a handsome guy. It makes Lydia laugh when Allison and him catch the other looking. How they both fumble and do something so obvious to give them away. But now and again Lydia catches Allison smiling. She smiles so rarely these days, that to see her smile swells Lydia's heart. Scott, with his awkward dance moves and complete lack of attention to the tiny moments between Allison and Isaac, also looks happy. Like the troubles of the life he leads were magically lifted from his shoulders. Lydia will never forget that night at the motel. His words are forever echoing in her mind. She never gave much thought to just how much things went to hell for him. But seeing him now, so carefree, makes her relax just the tiniest bit in her seat. Finally, her eyes land on Stiles. She isn't sure you can call what he was doing dancing, but it is _something. _And he isn't going at it alone. Katy is as up close to him as you can get. Watching them was like watching a montage of painful moments.

He touches her waist – stab.

He touches the small of her back – stab.

He spins her around – stab.

He whispers in her ear – stab.

Lydia can't bare it, so she looks away.

Aiden isn't the dancing type. He asked her once, and when she said no –he looked relived. So they sit there, occasionally exchanging a few words. After about an hour, Lydia sees Aiden taking out his flask. He looks at her with mischief in his eyes and a grin, and gets up, on his way to spike the drinks.

"Wait!" she says, grabbing his arm. Aiden turns to her puzzlingly. "Give me that first." She says. Aiden looks at her in intrigue, but hands her the flask non-the less. Lydia opens it, and without a second thought – throws her head back, taking a huge sip. Vodka. She hates vodka.

"You're full of surprises aren't you?" Aiden asks impressed.

Lydia just smiles innocently and waves her hand, dismissing him to his mission.

That shot, big as it was, isn't enough to bring even the slightest buzz to her head. So Lydia continues to sit there, looking at her hands.

"Hey you" Lydia jumps in her seat, and raises her eyes to find a smiling Stiles looking down at her. "Why are you sitting here all alone?" he asks, genuinely interested.

"Aiden is spiking the punch… I think," she says lamely. Stiles just nods.

"Shouldn't you be with Katy?" Lydia asks, hating herself for how bitter she sounds.

"She and Allison went to the bathroom," He explains simply, looking back to the dance floor with a soft smile. Lydia is long past ignoring any stings she feels, and she feels one more now.

Suddenly, the lights dim around them, and from the up beat songs that played until now, the mood changes to a slow one. On comes "Sunset" by The XX. Lydia is barely holding in the lump in her throat.

"Do you want to dance?" Stiles asks innocently.

Her eyes water, "We've been here before" she chocks out.

"Yeah, and we both earned a nice dance out of it – so come on;" he says and offers her his hand "Dance with me"

And now Lydia can't hold it in anymore, she looks up at him as one tear runs down her cheek "Yeah well, I guess this time I lose." She says, and then she is out of her chair, practically running away from him, her hand covering her mouth as she chocks in a sob.

"Wait! Lydia!" he tries to shout after her, but the music is too loud, and she _really _wants to get out of there. On her way out she bumps into Allison.

"Hey watch… Lydia?!" Allison asks the mess of red curls that simply brushes past her. Is she crying? Rushing over to the table Allison stops in her tracks when she sees Stiles. He's sitting on the chair occupied by Lydia just moments ago, with his elbows on his knees and holding his head.

"Stiles?" she asks softly, and he looks up. "What happened?" she asks and all Stiles does is shrug. Allison turns around, just in time to see the red mess of curls fly out of the gym.

_I always thought it was a shame_

_That we have to play these games_

_It felt like you really knew me_

_Now it feels like you see through me_

Were the last words Lydia hears before she breaks down completely.

She hails a cab, and cries all the way back to her house. Just when she is about to walk inside her house Lydia turns on her heel gets into her car instead and drives off.

She had no idea what she's doing here. Why she chose this place out of all her options, but there she is. Might as well walk in. Lydia moves the heavy loft doors, somewhere in the back of her head, she's surprised that they're open, and slips inside the silent loft. She shuts the doors, locking them this time, and turns around.

Derek doesn't acknowledge her, but never the less, she makes her way inside. Derek had moved the table away from the huge window – wall, and now his sofa or whatever it was stood in its place, facing the massive window. Lydia quietly makes her way around the sofa, and stands in front of the window. For sometime, there is no sound aside for their breathing. After a few minutes, Lydia turns slightly towards Derek. No muscle in his body moves. Just his eyes. He is finally looking at her.

Lydia Martin is a beautiful girl, he thinks. Her dress looks almost majestic, as it pools around her with dark beauty. The moon makes her pale skin glow even brighter, and her hair and lips even darker. Lydia Martin is one of a kind. It saddens him to know that her uniqueness will likely cause her nothing but suffering.

"Jennifer looked sad tonight" Lydia says, her voice soft "Why didn't you come?" she asks, looking out the window.

"What makes you thinks she wanted me to?" Derek retorts, his voice less biting than usual.

Lydia turns more towards him and gives him a look. She sees the tiniest muscle move around his eyes. "She had that look of rejection on her face. Call it female intuition, if you want" she clarifies.

"It's better this way" is all he says.

"For her or for you?" she pushes. Derek looks at her. Lydia stares him down, fearless.

"For her" he barks, but she doesn't flinch.

"Why?" she asks, truly interested.

Derek is silent for a while, then, "It just is." He says with finality in his tone. Lydia backs off.

She then notices that next to Derek, rests an expensive looking bottle of scotch.

"You drink?" Lydia asks, motioning towards the bottle.

"I do," he says, looking at the bottle himself.

"Can you get drunk?" Lydia asks, interested.

"It takes commitment" he says, a sardonic resemblance of a smile ghosts on his lips. It is then Lydia notices that there are no glasses anywhere around. He must be drinking from the bottle.

Lydia takes half a step towards the sofa, and raises her eyes to meet Derek's. There is a tiny move on his face, and she knows it's his way of inviting her to sit with him. So she does. Right next to him.

After a few moments, without even looking at him, Lydia holds up her hand, asking for the bottle.

Derek scoffs "You're under age"

"I can also speak with the dead." She says. Derek can't argue with that.

He is about to hand her the bottle when he abruptly pulls it back "I'm not holding your hair back if you puke" he states simply.

Lydia rolls her eyes "I won't. And yes you will. You're one of the good guys." She says, as Derek hands her the bottle silently. She takes a long sip, not even wincing at the taste, and hands him back the bottle.

After long minutes of silence, "Why are you here?" Derek asks. Some would find his lack of politeness offending, but not Lydia.

"I don't know." She answers truthfully.

Derek tenses next to her, his eyes widen alarmingly. "No!" she says, brushing him off; "God! Not the supernatural kind of not knowing." She takes another sip from the drink, now resting between them and not just on Derek's side of the sofa "Just your normal people kind of I-don't-know" she says, running a hand through her locks.

"What did Stiles do?" Derek asks

"Look at you," she bites at him "All immersed in teenage drama!" Derek gives her that look, with the eyebrows. How can one look have so many meanings?

"Fair enough" she says, sobering up "He didn't _do_ anything" she says truthfully.

Derek barks out something that she thinks is his version of a laugh, "Impossible" he says.

Lydia nods, "I know. But he really didn't". Lydia is feeling that tingle in the pit of her stomach again. "He didn't even come to the dance with me…" her voice trails off after that. And that's all Derek really needs to know. He is shocked, to be honest, that Stiles didn't ask Lydia to the dance. He has been watching them grow closer and closer together for months now. He sees how the bites Lydia was throwing at Stiles had become much more rare, and were now replaced with her dimpled sass and, on occasion even a small smile.

"When was the last time you talked to him?" Lydia suddenly asks. Derek knows immediately that she is no longer talking about Stiles. She is asking about Jackson. How she managed to figure out they kept in touch is beyond him. Like a lot of things about this redhead sitting next to him.

Derek thinks about denying, but decides eventually that if Lydia figured this out, she deserves the truth, "About a week ago…" he says.

This answers surprises her, and her eyes widen in shock. Yes, she figured out months ago that Jackson and Derek were talking, but she didn't think it happened so often.

"How is he?" she wonders.

Derek looks out the window, the moon shining outside, "Adjusting, mostly It's hard being an American werewolf in London"

Lydia smiles. This is exactly how she calls him.

"Talk to Stiles. Tell him how you feel" Derek says, turning to look at Lydia. She shakes her head. "Are you scared?" he asks.

Lydia wants to roll her eyes at him, give him a sassy comeback, anything. Anything at all to argue, but she only manages a strangled "Yes"

"It's _Stiles_, you have nothing to worry about." He says, taking another swing from the bottle, and then handing it to her.

"You'd be surprised…" she says, and takes a swing herself. Derek does that eyebrow thing again, and it has a completely different meaning now. "I'll lose him." Lydia admits. Simple.

"No. You won't" Derek says just as simply.

"You didn't see him. Back in that motel." A ghosted look covers Lydia's eyes as she talks about that night. "He would do anything, _anything_ to save the people he cares about. Including dying.

"When I saw him walk into that gasoline puddle, and that flare rolling towards it. I jumped in the fire after him;" Derek listens carefully to her every word. "And it hit me. In this fucking mess of a life we're living, how the hell am I _not _going to lose him?" she takes a really long swing from the drink. "Losing Jackson hurt. It did. It _does_. But it's a pain that I'll live through. Losing Stiles isn't. So I rather nor have him to begin with".

A tear rolls down her cheek, and Derek brushes it away with his thumb. Lydia leans just the tiniest bit into his touch.

In that exact moment the doors of the loft bust open and in stumble Scott, Allison, Isaac and Stiles. Although they did nothing wrong, both Derek and Lydia jump off of the sofa, and Derek moves that bit closer to Lydia, shielding her from her friends just the tiniest bit. They all stand there, stunned into silence. Lydia and Derek look over their faces. Allison looks really confused, Scott is seething with anger, Isaac looks so amused, but Stiles. Nothing in the world can hide the hurt across his face. Lydia blows out a whimper so small that only Derek can hear it.

"We came by to see if Cora wanted to go out with us… after you know, almost dying and everything…" Allison tries awkwardly "But you guys look busy? So we're just gonna go." She says and forcefully turns Scott around. Before exiting the loft Scott throws one more death glare at Derek, as if promising him that this is not over. Next to follow out is Isaac, he just shakes his head with a bemused smile playing on his lips. The last to go is Stiles. Lydia doesn't need any super powers to see that his eyes are shiny with emotion. Then they turn cold. Painfully cold. And without a single word, he walks out. Leaving the doors wide open.

Derek hears Lydia let out the breath she was holding. And when he is sure the guys were far enough, he steps away from her and goes to close the doors. Lydia doesn't dare to look out the window to see if Stiles is out there. She just hugs herself and sits back down.

Derek comes back and sits next to her, a little closer then before. He takes a long sip from the drink and hands it to her.

"You'll lose him now. If you don't go and fix this," he says. Lydia takes a sip and nods silently.

Lydia then stands up and goes to grab her clutch, but Derek grabs her hand, "What are you doing?" he asks, not letting go of her.

"What you said." She answers; "I'm going to fix this."

"You've been drinking. I'm not letting you drive." He says, getting up still holding her hand, "Come on. I'll drop you off" he says, and drags her outside to his car.

"You're just gonna drive me to his house?" Lydia asks.

"Sort of" Derek answers "I'll wait with you there until he shows up. Then I have something of my own to take care of."

"Jennifer." Lydia says. Derek says nothing and just opens the passenger door for her.

The drive to Stiles' house is rather lengthy, and they don't talk. By the time they get there, they see that his jeep is parked, and that the lights are on in his room. The sheriff's car however, is not there. Both Derek and Lydia ignore the shiver that goes down their spine because of it.

But then Derek turns to Lydia, and gives her a look. She huffs, "Okay I'm going!" she says and unbuckles herself. Before he has time to react strawberry blond hair and skinny arms are chocking Derek. Lydia flings herself at him. He doesn't return the embrace, but she never expected him to. She then kisses him on the cheek and whispers "Thank you" before gliding out of his car. He watches as she bends down and gets the spare key from the forth plant on the left and chuckles to himself. Just before she walks in, Lydia turns around, waves and smiles at him. Derek doesn't return these gestures also. She still doesn't expect him to. Derek decides to wait around for ten minutes. Just in case.

Lydia closes the front door as quietly as she can, and makes sure to lock it. The house is silent. And she tiptoes so that she doesn't make any noise. When she gets to his bedroom door Lydia stops. She is sure her heart is about to burst out of her chest. She closes her eyes and focuses on the smell. His smell. It's so distinctively Stiles. She smiles for a moment before sobering up and knocking on the door.

"Dad?" she hears him from inside "You're home fa…" he swings his door open and stops mid sentence when he realizes it her.

Pain flashes in his eyes for a second then it's replaced with coldness. "What do you want?" Stiles asks, blocking her way into his room. Into his space.

"To explain" she says; not yet taking any steps towards him.

"You've got nothing to explain. It's none of my business. It's your life. Good night." Then he slams the door in her face.

Lydia recoils from the noise his door made, as if he slapped her. She takes a few deep breaths, but dares not knock again. She waits a few beats, when Stiles doesn't open the door, she turns to leave. And just as she does so his door swings open once more and Stiles darts out looking more furious than she had ever seen him.

"NO!" he shouts "I do want an explanation!" he demands "How! After all that's happened! How do you keep doing this?!" he asks and his hands are moving all around. "Derek?! I mean really?! DEREK?!" he grabs her shoulders, but even in his most obvious anger he can't bring himself to hurt her like she keeps hurting him, and he is holding her so gently it kills her a little inside. She hates herself a little more for all this time she let pass. For all the _shit _she made him go through.

"How can you keep doing this?" he asks finally, deflated. Driven no longer by anger by but hurt and sadness.

Lydia says quiet until she's sure he's done talking. She wants him to let it all out.

"Nothing happened with Derek." She begins with the touchiest point.

Stiles lets go of her immediately "Right…" he mumbles, walking back to his room. She apprehensively steps into the bedroom, but makes sure to stay close to the door.

"Nothing. I swear. I got upset at the dance, got a cab home, got into my car and kinda found myself there" she reenacts the events of the night.

"Out of all places? Derek's? Really?" he asks rubbing the bridge of his nose. Lydia simply nods.

Suddenly, Stiles' entire stance changes and looks at her with concern. "Wait, Wait" he said, holding up his hands "You said you got upset? At the dance?" Lydia nods "And then you don't know how you got to Derek's?" Lydia nods again. His look of concern deepens. His eyes begin to roam her body and Lydia realizes what he was thinking. Dear god, was everything about her had to be crazy related?!

"No, Stiles. " she says with an eye roll "I wasn't supernaturally upset. And I didn't get to Derek's via some dark spiritual guiding" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. It is starting to get a little old, having to constantly remind people that she is more than a link to all things freaky and dead.

"Well, how – how do you know that?" Stiles asks, pouting. Lydia just gives him a look.

This has two effects. On the bright side – Stiles believes her. On the other – that warm concerned look is gone and is replaced by the cold one.

"So?" he asks "Why were you _so _upset you _had_ to go see Derek?"

Lydia rolls her eyes at his choice of words. She didn't _have_ to go see Derek; she just sort of _ended up _there. Out of all places. In the world. Lydia shakes her head, as if clearing her mind, Derek is not the issue. And she refuses to let Stiles make him.

Lydia Martin decides right there and then that she is going to lie it all out on the line. She doesn't know if it was the alcohol that makes her brave, or the hurt look on Stiles' face that she just wants to wipe off, with a kiss.

"You." Is all she says. Stiles rises his eyebrows shaking his head. Lydia lets out a nervous laugh; "I was upset because of you."

Stiles huffs at her "What?!" he says baffled "I was nothing but nice to you!" he says pointing at her face "I'm never anything _but_ nice to you!" Lydia nods, that was true. "So upset because me?!" he booms, his hands doing that thing they do in the air "How is that even possible?! I didn't even come with you! I spent most of the night with Katy! On the other side of the room! What could I have possibly done to you?!" he demands. Lydia looks in his eyes for a split second, hoping that it is enough for him to get what she is trying and failing so impeccably to say, and then just looks down.

"What?!" Stiles yells "You're upset because I _wasn't _with you?! That's insane Lydia." He says, but then she gives him this look, her eyes are all round and glossy.

"Wait;" he takes a step back "It is that? You're upset because I was with Katy?" his tone is much more gentle this time around. Lydia doesn't say anything, and if Stiles wasn't Stiles and was so incredibly aware of every move Lydia Martin ever made, he might have missed her tiny nod. Is she for real? She was upset because he wasn't hanging around her? Anger starts building up in him again "Seriously?" Stiles asks "You're mad that I didn't spent my night with you and _Aidan_? What is wrong with you? Why would you want that? We've done that before! Remember Jackson? Your previous boyfriend or whatever it is you call them. Didn't really like it!" Stiles turns away from her now, and starts pacing; "So I ask someone else, someone that's actually _nice_ to me, and we have a nice time, and if I'm your _friend_, as you keep pointing out, you should be happy for me! But no! What do you do? You want me to be miserable!" Stiles has his back turned to her, so he misses the many times Lydia flinches as he talks.

"No," she admits timidly "I just wanted you to ask me" she says.

"Yeah! Exactly" he says before realizing what Lydia just said. "W- wait. W-huh? What?" he asks, flipping around to face her so fast it makes him dizzy "What did you just say?" he asks her to repeat because there is no way he heard what he thinks he heard.

Lydia plays with her fingers "I wanted you to ask me" she says a bit loudly. Stiles looks at her dumbfounded. He opens and closes his mouth several times but nothing comes out. Eventually he just flops down on his chair and looks at Lydia like she's grown another head.

"What? I just… I mean.. Well. I.. and you – and – what!?" he repeats. This time he gets a glare for an answer and jumps out of his chair to stand before her. His eyes are glued to hers but Lydia can see that his fingers keep fidgeting.

Stiles notices that Lydia is looking at his hands, so he clears his throat, then runs a hand trough his hair. "So, I – I mean you. You wanted me to ask you? Yeah?" he asks, one of his hands covering his mouth, and his eyes as perplexed as ever.

Now Lydia is pissed, so slowly, as if talking to a child, she tries again. "Yes. I, Lydia," she points at herself; "Wanted you, Stiles," she points at him; "To ask me to the dance."

Stiles nods, "Mmhm" he says, muffled by the hand covering his mouth. "Why?" he squeaks, Lydia frowns at him, he clears his throat "Why?" he repeats, in a somewhat manlier voice.

Lydia rolls her eyes, "Because I wanted a ride in your sad excuse of a jeep!" she growls, "Why do you think, Stiles?!"

Stiles straightens up and actually seems to consider her question. He looks at Lydia closely, tilting his head to one side. "You didn't want to bring any strangers into our little supernatural convention?" he tries. It's Lydia's turn to look at him like he had grown a new head. "What?! God! Ugh!" she throws her hands in the air. "Are you for real?!" she asks, her voice rising. "God! How can you be such an idiot! This is all on me" she says shaking her head "I can't believe I fell in love with such an idiot!" Stiles freezes, but Lydia seems to have miss what she just said, and simply goes on; "Yeah Stiles, I didn't want to invite anyone else into out oh-so-fascinating life threatening study group." Stiles is still utterly frozen, looking at Lydia not even blinking. "And you know what else!?" she adds, smirking; "I did sleep with Derek! And not just tonight! We've been sleeping together for months!" Stiles remains silent. Lydia gives up, "Serios – no, you know what? No. This was clearly a mistake. Good night Stiles." with that, Lydia slams the bedroom door shut and runs down stairs.

The bang from the door must have woken Stiles, because not five seconds later he bolts out of his room "LYDIA" he scream at the top of his lungs. Stiles tries to run down after her but fails miserably as he trips on the last step just as Lydia's hand is touching the doorknob.

"Wait!" he chocks from the floor.

Lydia hangs her head and lets out an angry breath. She turns around slowly, "What." She barks.

Stiles picks him self up from the floor and dusts off his clothes. "What did you just say to me?" he asks. Lydia stares him down with so much black rage that Stiles just _knows _that if look could kill – he would be dead. So dead. So very very un-alive and dead.

"Really Stiles? Really?" Lydia asks

"Would you just? Please?" Stiles says, taking a step closer to her.

Lydia looks at him pointedly "I've been sleeping with Derek for months. Happy? Good night." She says and turns around to open the door, but Stiles grabs her other hand, and it's like her skin is on fire.

"No. Stop" He begs, his voice soft and pleading.

Lydia takes a deep breath and turns around "What Stiles? What?" she asks defeated.

Stiles doesn't let go of her hand, "That thing you said. Just like, a minute ago…" he stumbles, as usual.

"What?" she repeats, "That I think you're an idiot? That's hardly a surprise…"

Stiles shakes his head "Albeit very true" he says nodding "I meant the other, you know? With like, actual words, and that look in your eyes, and then formed like an actual sentence but I'm not sure it was a real one and I sort of need you to…"

Lydia's scoff stops him mid-rant, "Is there an actual point to this or are you just blowing out hot air because you like the sound of your voice?" she asks, placing the hand Stiles is not holding on her hips.

"Yeah, no, of course there's a point, but I can't say it for you… you need to say it…" Lydia rises an eyebrow at him, "God! Fine! You said I'm an idiot… " Lydia nods "And then you said you fell in love?" his voice trails off.

Lydia feels like someone just dunked her in an ice bath. Her heart clenches in her chest. "I said that?" she whispers, mostly to herself; "out loud?"

The look of complete and utter pain on Stiles' face is almost impossible for Lydia to handle. He shakes his head, as though she had just slapped him, and steps back from her.

"No… no… You didn't…" he says, his voice laced with so much emotion bottled up, but as he tries to turn away from her, Lydia squeezes his hand and refuses to let him go.

"Lydia, please… " He says, begging.

"I said that." Is all she says.

"Maybe, but you clearly didn't mean it so just please…" he tries.

"No. I did" Lydia cuts him off; "I mean, I do. I mean it," she says, looking him dead in the eyes.

Stiles' head starts spinning, and he has trouble breathing, and he goes pale as a ghost.

"Stiles?" Lydia asks "Stiles, are you okay?" she steps even closer to him, still refusing to let go of his hand, that had now started trembling.

"Did you?" he points at her "Did you just say you _mean it_?!"

"Yes Stiles. I mean it" she says, irritation dripping from her voice.

"How?" he asks, and Lydia is left stunned. "How is that possible?"

Lydia laughs "Really? You're honestly asking me how I fell in love with you?" She feels Stiles tensing under her fingers. "I don't know really…" Lydia begins honestly; "somewhere between all the crazy, you became everything. _My _everything. Even when Jackson was still here, yours was the door I knocked on that night. You were the one I talked to every six days. You were the one I healed with.

"Then all hell broke lose, as it does in this fair town of ours, and you were still _everything_. My first phone call, the first person I look for when trouble is near. It's your hand I need when I feel like the world is crumbling. It's your voice I hear when I need to come down from all my crazy freak abilities." Lydia looks at Stiles and all he can see is her heart, right there, open wide.

"At first I thought that it's because we've become friends. Actual friends. Best, even." She continues "But you don't need to hear your friends voice just before bed, you don't wait up for your friend when you know he is out doing something unbelievably stupid and irresponsible, and you don't feel so proud of him for it, it doesn't rip you to shreds when you see him dancing with someone else, you don't want to kiss your friend, all the time. You don't notice…" Lydia never gets to finish that last bit because Stiles captures her mouth with a kiss.

This kiss is not what Lydia expected. It is so much softer, much more insecure, timid even. It's the best kiss she ever had.

They break apart after a few seconds, and Lydia is about to tilt her head back a bit, but Stiles doesn't let her. His hands gently hold her face, and he rests his forehead on hers. She slowly snakes her hands around his midriff

"You didn't let me finish…" she says.

Stiles smiles from above her "I would've stopped you sooner actually, it just takes my brain a little time to send proper orders to the rest of my body"

Lydia tilts her head a bit to graze her nose with his. She doesn't know why she did it.

"I'm sorry" Stiles says.

"For what?" Lydia asks

"Not asking you to the dance?" Stiles tries, hoping he is apologizing for the right thing.

"Are you asking me?" Lydia looks at him confused

"No." Stiles says hoping to sound confidant; "I'm sorry I didn't ask you to go with me, and that it took me two hours and nine and a half minutes to come up to you and ask you for that dance"

Lydia looks up at him with sad eyes "It's okay," she says; "You didn't want to take me, so you didn't ask… I get that."

Stiles steps away from their embrace to look at Lydia "You're kidding right?" he asks and Lydia just shakes her head; "You think I didn't ask you because I didn't want to go with you? Have you gone insane? Again?"

Lydia gives him a pointed look "Well why than?" she asks.

Stiles rubs the back of his neck and Lydia can't help but notice how his muscles ripple "Honestly? I was there to see most of the guys from our year, and several other years, ask you and I just didn't want to hear another no from you."

Lydia scoffs "When have I ever been able to say no to you?" she asks and Stiles peers down at her with an accusatory look. "Okay fine;" she falters "When _lately _have I been able to say no to you?" she clarifies.

Stiles seems to ponder a moment "Not for a while actually" he admits.

"See?" Lydia proves her point.

Suddenly a Cheshire like smile spreads over Stiles' face "Are you basically telling me that my undeniable charms and carefully thought out plan worked on you?" he asks.

Lydia pokes him hard at the ribs and he doubles over in pain, grabbing her shoulder for support "Don't push your luck Stilinski" she says.

"I really shouldn't huh?" Stiles says smiling. Lydia doesn't have time to answer him because Stiles moves the hand that was on her shoulder to the back of her neck and pulls her forward flash against him and kisses her. This kiss is different to the first one. It's passionate and hungry. Stiles' mouth moves expertly against hers and Lydia's head is spinning. She never realized how strong he became. His hands keep her locked in place without even applying force. His right hand still holding the back of her neck, and his left flat against the small of her back.

Stiles parts his lips and timidly licks Lydia's bottom lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss. Lydia opens her mouth, unable to deny him anything at this point. When their tongues meet it sends electricity to every nerve point in Lydia's body. They don't fight for dominance. Stiles never wanted to over power her. He nibbles softly on her lip and Lydia fists his shirt and tries to pull him even closer. They brake apart only when air becomes an actual issue.

Lydia refuses to open her eyes, something inside her still isn't sure this is real. Stiles pecks the tip of her nose. She opens her eyes. Green meets brown and it's almost too much for Lydia to handle. Almost. They look into each others eyes so deeply Lydia is sure Stiles can see into her soul. Into all her secrets. There is a silent agreement that passes between them. Stiles runs his hands from her shoulders to her palms and Lydia has to master up all her concentration not to shiver at his touch. He softly interlaces their fingers and leads them silently back into his room.

They sit quietly on Stiles' bed; all four hands are in a tangled mess on Lydia's lap. They sit there, quietly, for a long moment, neither of them has appropriate words to describe this.

A soft smile finds itself on Lydia's lips as she looks at their hands.

"What?" Stiles asks, noticing it.

"Nothing…" Lydia says, not bothering to avert her eyes form her lap; "This feels right…" she says trailing off.

Stiles squeezes their fingers "Yes. Yes it does" he says.

Lydia lets out a humorless laugh "We probably jinxed it just now" she says, still not looking at him, "It's never safe to be happy in Beacon Hills" she finishes.

"Hey, hey. Look at me" Stiles says, freeing one of his hands and tilting her head so that she has no choice but to look at him "You _are_ safe" he says and Lydia averts her eyes from him. Stiles tugs at her chin, focusing her eyes back on his "I promise you. I will never let anything happen to you." He promises. Lydia wants to say that that is exactly what she is afraid of, but the warmth of Stiles' eyes renders her speechless, and all she can do is nod. She cranes her neck from under him and captures his lips.

It's a slower kiss. Se takes her time tasting him. Exploring him. Her hands slips into his soft hair and Stiles' hands cup her face gently. She enjoys the warmth his kisses spread inside her body, but soon this isn't enough. So Lydia softly pulls Stiles with her down on the bed. He obliges. Placing his hand on either side of her head, Stiles lean body covers every bit of hers.

Lydia lets her hands travel down his body. She feels his muscle move under the shirt he's wearing. He's soft and firm all at the same time. When she reaches the top of his pants, Lydia tugs on the shirt and pulls it out from them. She sneaks her hand up his lower back under the shirt. His skin is like fire under her fingers and he is softer then she ever imagined.

Stiles breaks their kiss and travels with his mouth down her cheek and onto Lydia's jawline. The smell of her perfume fills his nose and he _knows _that this is the best smell in the world. When he finally kisses her neck he feels Lydia take a sharp breath. He kisses and licks and nibs anywhere he can, lingering on her pulse point when he feels it quickening under his lips. Lydia is arching her neck to the point of pain, as if trying to grow more skin for him to kiss. When he reaches the spot behind her ear that drives her mad, he licks it just the right way and she moans. Much louder then she planned. She can feel Stiles smile on her skin, and she wants to smack him over the head, but they way his tongue moves leaves her powerless to do anything. He does it again and she scratches his back with pleasure. Lydia thinks she hears him hiss in pain but she doesn't really mind.

Stiles moves his lips again and Lydia rolls her hips from under him. That's when she feels it. His _excitement_. And it downs on her. This isn't right. It's too fast. With a will power she didn't know she had, Lydia pushes Stiles off her. He peers down at her confused. His lips swollen and parted with a pout so _sexy_ she is almost tempted to forget her point. But when he moves his head down Lydia turns hers the other way.

Stiles then lifts his weight completely off her balancing himself on his hands.

"What's wrong?" He asks, barely over a whisper.

Lydia mourns the loss of his warmth immediately, so she cups his face with her hands "This is too fast" She says with a smile. She can tell he's about to argue so she lifts her head from the pillow and pecks his lips. "A lot happened tonight. And I don't want our first time to be like this. I want it to be special." She admits.

Stiles didn't think it was possible to love this girl more then he already did. He was wrong. The softness in her voice, the way she refers to it as _their _first time, knowing full well that it's _his_ first time, the way her eyes are sparkling with just the right amount of stars in them. If he wasn't in love with her by then – he sure was now. So he nods softly at her, smiling, and flops down on his side, next to her. Lydia immediately turns to him.

"So what now?" Stiles asks, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Now I stay over and sleep" she says simply.

Stiles frowns at her "It's like setting up Zelda for me to play but then tying my hands" He pouts.

"I always had a thing for Link" Lydia muses, ignoring his point completely. Stiles should be amazed that Lydia knows what he's talking about, but honestly, at this point, there really isn't anything she can do that will surprise him.

Lydia looks at him thoughtfully, her brow frowned. "What?" he asks

"I need something to wear" she says "I can't sleep in this dress"

"Oh. Right!" Stiles says jumping out of the bad and walks over to his closet, throwing the doors open.

"Yeah okay, something to wear, something to wear" he mumbles to himself. "Not this, not this. Defiantly not this one" he keeps mumbling as he sends shirts and pants flying all over the room. "This you won't like, this is way too big, this is way too ugly, nope this won't do…"

"Stiles…" Lydia tries, smiling, but he ignores her. "Stiles!" she says louder. He turns to her three different shirts in one hand and a boxer in the other to find her holding up a pair of boxers and a gray t-shirt.

"Are these clean?" she asks. Stiles nods meekly. Lydia nods back "Then this will do." Stiles drops the items he is holding to the floor, and freezes.

"I uh... I'm going to go. Out there. So you can change. Yes." He says and turns to the door.

"Would you help me first?" Lydia asks. Stiles looks at her confused, "I need you to help me with the dress" she explains as she slips off her heels. And just like that, she's 5"3 again, and the dress envelops her even more. Stiles gapes at her for a moment but silently takes a few steps towards her. He stands so tall above her. It always amazes him how tiny she really was.

Lydia smiles softly at him and turns around, moving all her hair over her left shoulder. They stand quietly for a few seconds. "Stiles?" Lydia asks, turning her head slightly "The zipper?"

She hears Stiles take a deep breath, and feels him releasing it on her shoulders. She shuts her eyes tightly to prevent the shivering again.

Stiles reaches for the zipper gently, and starts pulling on it. His fingers grazing the soft skin of her back leaving a fiery trail in their wake. In a bold move, Stiles gently pushes the shoulder strap off, letting it drop. His breath caresses the back of her neck again and this time Lydia's skin gets covered in goose bumps and she shivers ever so slightly.

"Are you cold?" Stiles asks, just over a whisper. Lydia doesn't trust her voice so she shakes her head no.

Lydia slips the shoulder strap completely off, then lets the dress slid off her body, pooling in a soft whoosh around her feet. She can feel Stiles' gaze glued to her every move. She turns around to face him with a small smile on her face. And just like that she stands in front of him with nothing but her bra and panties.

Lydia is used to boys ogling her. Running their eyes over her body. She thrives on it, being the center of their attention. But it's different with Stiles. He doesn't try to sneak a peek. He looks her dead in the eye, and there is something in those eyes. Something soft, and warm. Something safe. She reaches out for the shirt and boxers and puts them on. Stiles' eyes study her every move. A huge part of him still isn't sure if this is really happening.

Lydia picks her dress off the floor and lays it neatly on the chair. She notices then that Stiles still hasn't moved.

"Are you going to sleep in your suit?" she asks, raising a brow.

"Huh?" he asks her, dazed. Lydia lets out a giggle and points at his clothes. Stiles then looks down, his eyes winding.

"Oh right. I should change" he says, looking for something to wear. He picks up a white shirt of the floor and is about to unbutton his dress shirt when he freezes. Stiles look up to lock eyes with Lydia; she smiles and walks over to the bed, getting under the covers. Stiles takes a deep breathe and unbuttons his shirt. Lydia watches closely, as if she's trying to memorize the way his muscles flecks with his every move. Stiles is not nearly as ripped as the guys she usually shares her bed with, but he was lean and toned in ways she had no idea.

As he walk over to the other side of the bed Stiles stubs his toe on the bedpost. "OW! Fuck! Ow!" he skips the rest of the way, holding his foot. Lydia bursts out in laughter "Yeah, laugh it up" he grumbles as he slides under the covers with her. That stupid, Stiles-esqe moment reminds her exactly why she fell in love with him.

As Stiles lies down, Lydia curls up close to him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Stiles wraps his hands around her and it feels like she's finally come home.

"So what now?" Stiles repeats his previous question.

"Now we go to sleep" Lydia says closing her eyes.

"Lydia" Stiles warns.

She smiles into his neck "What do you want to do now?" she asks, moving her head to look into his eyes.

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to" he says, and it's too vague for Lydia to understand what it means.

"Let's start with you taking me on a date. Formal one. You pay for dinner. Then you take me home and kiss me goodnight. And text me good morning" she lists simply, laying her head back on his chest. She feels it rumble under her as Stiles laughs.

"Okay. A formal date. I can do that" he says.

"Can we go to sleep now?" Lydia asks, her voice already groggy.

"Sleep, of course. Good night Lydia" he says dropping a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Good night Stiles" she says, kissing the spot of skin closest to her lips.

Lydia is half asleep when she feels Stiles is still awake: "What is it, Stiles?" she asks with closed eyes.

"Umm…" Stiles hesitates, scratching the back of his neck.

"Spit it out Stilinski." Lydia barks.

"What you said… about Derek? Is that like, you know, true? In any way? You can tell me! I won't judge!" He blurs out in lightning speed.

Instead of answering him, Lydia pinches his sides as hard as she can. It will bruise.

"OW!" he screams; "Fine! Point taken! Goodnight!"

Lydia says nothing, she just smiles and goes back to sleep.

Lydia Martin has finally come home.

* * *

Review for something real tasty!

Love you all like a fat kid loves cake!

Michaela 3


End file.
